


Fight Off the Monsters

by where_havealltheflowers_gone



Series: Annabelle Elizabeth Gallagher-Milkovich [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Daddy!Ian, Daddy!Mickey, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, Nightmares, Prompt Fill, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_havealltheflowers_gone/pseuds/where_havealltheflowers_gone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt says: </p>
<p>"A younger Anna accidently walks in on her daddies when she has a bad dream at night. Either they teach or to knock or just play it off and decide to be more careful or whatever. :)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Off the Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I switched back to third person because I feel like I do better with that. Lemme know which is best!
> 
> Anna can be anywhere from four to six in this.
> 
> I always accidently fluff when I'm supposed to funny! I would apologize, but I feel like no one minds too much.

Ian pulls the door to Annabelle's room closed, making sure the latch just barely clicks.   
"She asleep?"   
"Jesus," Ian sputters, "don't sneak up on me like that!"  
Mickey chuckles. "Not my fault you can't hear, Firecrotch. C'mere." He grabs Ian's wrist and pulls him into their room.   
"I can hear just fi-" Ian's words are stopped by Mickey's mouth. He moans in the back of his throat when Mickey tugs on his shirt, moving them both backwards. They fall back onto the bed in a mess of limbs.   
"Take this off," Mickey orders gruffly.  
"You too," Ian retorts with a yank at Mickey's tanktop.  
Mickey grunts as he sits up. He's on his knees, pulling at this clothes. "Goddamnit," he spews when the shirt gets caught in his arms and won't come off.   
Ian grins from where he's standing by the bed. "This is oddly familiar."   
"Shut the fuck up," Mickey grunts when he's (finally) free. He tosses the shirt on the floor and reaches for Ian, tugging his shirt up.  
"I remember this too," Ian quips.  
"Think you had gloves or some shit on, though."  
Ian steps back. "I could go get some, if you-"  
"Will you stop fucking around and get down here?"  
Ian's grin widens as he settles on the bed. "Someone's eager."  
"S'been, what- three days since Bells started having nightmares? That's the longest dry spell we've had since... you know," he rambles off as he digs through the side table drawer. He finally comes up with what he's looking for and tosses it at Ian.  
Ian catches the lube easily from where he's sitting on the other side of the bed. "Yeah," he says quietly as he remembers 'you know.'  
"Hey," Mickey says gently, on his knees in front of Ian, "Don't think about it. S'over, right? We're happy?"  
Ian meets his eyes, smiles. He wraps a hand around the back of Mickey's neck to smash their lips together. "Happy," he confirms under his breath after they break apart.   
Mickey smiles- really, genuinely smiles- and Ian feels his heart collapse because Mickey saves that expression for only two people in this world. And Ian can't help getting a tad bit sentimental when Mickey reminds him that he's one of those people.  
"Don't get all girly on me," Mickey says, but he doesn't mean it, "Let's fucking do this already."  
Ian secures his fingers around the lube before he shoves at Mickey's shoulders, knocking the Milkovich on his back.  
"Fucker," Mickey grunts.  
Ian crawls on top of him and yanks the older boy's pants down in a quick movement. He moans, "love it when you go commando."  
"You're a fucking weirdo, man."  
Ian's eyes flash dangerously. "I could always stop." Mickey says nothing. "That's what I thought." He drags his own sweats and boxers off, rocking back to get them completely off, and throws them onto the floor.  
Mickey starts to move onto his stomach, but Ian puts a firm hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. "No," the redhead says," Like this." Mickey nods curtly, draws his knees up. Ian lubes his finger generously and shoves it into Mickey without warning. Mickey gasps at the intrusion, then groans appreciatively and grinds down on it. "Missed this, didn't you?" Ian teases, not expecting a response.  
"Yes," Mickey pants, "Yeah, missed it so bad." He groans again when Ian puts in a second finger, scissoring them.  
"You have to be quieter," Ian warns, "we have a daughter in the next room."  
"Don't- fuck- don't wanna hear about our daughter right now."  
Ian chuckles darkly, loving the way Mickey is coming undone beneath him. "You ready?"  
"Yeah, yeah," Mickey nods and puts his arms around Ian's neck encouragingly, "fuck me."  
Ian lines himself up and thrusts in sharply, just like they both like it. Mickey is trying his best to suppress his noises as Ian fucks him brutally, but- fuck you- it's been awhile, okay? And he'd never been good at doing things he didn't particularly want to do. He's focusing on how amazing it feels, and he's pretty sure he's seeing stars and it hasn't been that long, but he's already close and-  
And the door is opening behind Ian. Mickey can see it, but Ian can't- obviously. He shoves Ian off and drapes the comforter awkwardly over their lower halves.  
"Mickey, what the fu-"  
"Daddy?" Annabelle says from the doorway.   
"Oh," Ian says, "Oh!"  
"Yeah," Mickey mutters, glaring daggers at Ian.   
"What are you doing?" Anna asks.  
"Uh," Ian stutters, "Nothing, babes. It's... It's a daddy thing." Mickey bursts into a laugh at that; Ian fixes him with a look that does no good. "What are you doing?"  
"I had a bad dream again," Annabelle whimpers, "Can I sleep with you?"  
Mickey rubs a hand down his face, no longer amused. He motions for Ian to hand him the sweats nearest him.  
"Those are mine," Ian mutters in protest.  
"Like it fucking matters."  
"Language," Ian scolds, but bends to scoop them up.   
Mickey gets them on somehow, staying under the blanket so he doesn't scar his only kid for the rest of her life. "Come on, squirt," he says as he corrals her back into her own room.   
"Why can't I sleep in your room?" she whines.  
"'Cause," Mickey sits on her bed and picks Annabelle up in his arms so she's laying across his lap, "Daddy Ian needs his sleep. I'll stay in here with you." He lays down with her in his arms, and she curls into him.  
"What if the dreams come back?"  
"That's why I'm here."  
"Will you fight off the monsters?"  
He brushes her hair out of her face. "Always, rug rat."

 

"Can't believe you didn't lock the fucking door."  
"Can't believe you wanted to fuck with our daughter in the next room."  
"Someone told me she was out cold."  
"Someone moans so loud it could have woken anyone up."  
"Stop pissing me off."  
"Stop being amusing when you're angry."  
"I fucking hate you right now."  
"I love ya too, Mick." Ian grins up at the ceiling in the darkness. He pauses. "She okay?"  
"She's fine," Mickey answers from beside him, eyes closed, "No thanks to you."  
Ian elbows him in the ribs. "Don't be an ass. I'm a great dad."  
"Didn't say you weren't. But I'm better."  
Ian rolls his eyes and turns onto his side, away from his husband. "Whatever." He feels the bed shift as Mickey rolls over to spoon him.   
"Hey," Mickey whispers in his ear.  
"What?" Ian asks, annoyed.  
"You're a great dad."  
Ian looks up at Mickey out of the corner of his eye, tries to keep a smile off his face. "Thanks, Mick."  
Mickey kisses his temple briefly before dropping his head onto the pillow. "Love you." Then he adds, "jackass," just so Ian knows he's not a fag or anything.  
"Love you too," Ian answer. And he adds, "slut," because it's true.


End file.
